A Different tale
by VeNiTa
Summary: what if trunks was wrong and vegeta and bulma diddent get together but he falls for an abused saiyan girl who just happend to land on earth. a/n my first fan fic so please r/r i dont want this to be my last. is going to have lemon in later
1. Her arrival

Disclaimer I don't own anything and don't own dbz or vegeta I wish I did own him but to bad (small cry)

Disclaimer I don't own anything and don't own dbz or vegeta I wish I did own him but to bad (small cry).

A/n just wanted to make a different story for once vegeta meets a different girl half saiyan half ?? just trying to see if Im capable of wtiting if people like this I will make a B/V story

A different tale

It all starts when Goku lands on Earth after the fight with Freeza. A few moments after Trunks leaves another Space ship lands, the Z-fighters rush towards the ship to see who it is.

When they get there they notice that the door of the ship doesn't open so Goku and Vegeta open the ship their self. Once opened up they find a young teenager that's about 19 years old, she has terrible wounds everywhere it looked like every bone in her weak body was broken.

She only had some old broken clothes on her and she looked like she diddent had rest for ages. She had black hair with a fierce red glance over it. Her eyes where bright blue and it almost seemed like they sparkled.

"O no look at her, we need to get her to a hospital" said Goku.

Just with those words another space ship landed creating a crater, two unknown man stepped out claiming the girl.

"Ah there she is now give her back she's our slave" said the two man

"Well slavery isn't aloud on this planet so why won't you try and claim her" said goku

"Look if she isn't telling us not to take her we will go"

"Ha that's easy to say she has no power to speak," said Vegeta.

With her last power she stood up walking from the left to the right towards them and stopped right next to Vegeta as she said "don't take me I wont go" and collapsing down

"Well there you have it," said Vegeta.

"that worthless saiyan! She's coming with us" one of the man screamed powering up

A saiyan? Vegeta thought but his thought was interrupted when the two men attacked the two saiyans at once.

Soon Vegeta powered up, and hit the man to the ground the second man soon followed, vegeta easily kicked him down. hen the two man where on the ground he made a ki ball aiming for the men.

Goku quickly moved in front of vegeta to stop him "No vegeta don't kill them"

"get out of my way kakkarot these are mine" vegeta said angrily.

"everybody disservice a second change vegeta" goku said  
Vegeta know if he'd fire the ki ball goku would stop him still not strong enough to defeat his sorry as he throw the ki ball in to a mountain sparing the men's life.

"ah Vegeta I'm proud of u I know u weren't that bad" "shut up you fool soon I will become ss and I will take your life instead" vegeta said turning around.

"I know u don't mean that vegeta" goku said with his big smile.

Meanwhile the men where quickly running to there airspace and flying off into space.

As they watch the still unknown men leave they again turned to the girl again. She was in a bad shape.

"Bulma can you take care of her" asked Goku.

" Of course" said Bulma, "Vegeta will you carry her back".

"Why do I have to carry her" Vegeta said "BECAUSE SHE NEEDS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL SHES IN A BAD SHAPE YOU FREAK" Bulma said really loud "Fine" Vegeta said while covering his ears.

Vegeta looked at the girl while he picked her up in his arms, A saiyan he thought how is that possible was she send on a mission while vegeta sei was destroyed, no she wasssen a full saiyan u could see that in her eyes no full saiyan had blue eyes, but then how he wondered. She was a saiyan alright he couls sense it. This might be interesting do.

The girl was set on a hospital bed at Capsel Corp.

"O dear she is in a real bad shape there is just a light change she will make it" said mar Brief.

The girl slowly opens her eyes seeing all the people looking at her she couldn't help but feel a bitt scared. As she tried to get up she felt everything going black.

A/n I know the first chapter is not so great but promise it will get better r/r


	2. Fearfull dreams

A/n okay up to chap 2

A/n okay up to chap 2

Disclaimer don't own dbz so don't sue me

different tale

"oh my I hope she will make it" Mrs brief said.

"I'm going to train" Vegeta said while walking out the room "Vegeta how can you just walk out cant you see this poor girl is hurt" Bulma said angry "And why should I care" Vegeta said under his breath "to late Bulma dear he's gone" said her mother.

A couple of weeks later

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a loud scream was heard all around the house. It was 3 am in the morning and everybody woke up and rushed to the girl. Vegeta also woke up and wanted to know what had happened, cous she was a saiyan and he haddend been with a REAL saiyan sinds he killed Nappa, he did miss his kind, cause well kakkarot diddent count he was a lousy excuse of a saiyan.

The girl was having a nightmare, she was hanging a pole by her arms when a few men where standing around her. One had a sharp long iron pin and slowly pushed it threw her skin just missing her organs. She screamed down in pain. "nooooo please leave me alone aaaah" but the man did dent understand her she was speaking another language but even if the would they weren't going to stop they where enjoying this. She was a saiyan and they new they where ruthless killers, this was there revenge. "take this saiyan u should have thought twice before cumming here you're not destroying our world"

"I don't know what you are talking about what's a saiyan I wasn't going to do anything to you're planet" she said pleadingly. But the man couldn't here what she said.

Butt Vegeta could here every world she was saying. But he couldn't believe hir ears she was being tortured for being a saiyan and she diddent even know she was one or what her kind did.

Another scream of help an pleading for them to stop came out of the girl.

"what is she saying" Bulma said trying to wake the girl up.

"oh that's easy" Vegeta said while leaning against the wall.

"well what is she saying monkey boy" Bulma said getting annoyed.

"why should I tell somebody who calls me monkey boy" Vegeta said while raising his voice a little bit.

"because prince Vegeta maybe then we could help her THAT'S WHY BAKA" Bulma said yelling.

The girl woke up sweating and almost crying. She opened her eyes and looked around she did dent know if she was save or in bigger trouble then she was in her dream. "Please don't hurt me « she said softly and scared.

Everybody looked shocked what was she saying. And then they all looked at vegeta. Vegeta walked past the bed towards the exit just before he left he said "the humans are harmless get rest"

The girl looked at him and believed his words or was to tired to doubt them. And closed her eyes once again.

Everybody looked at eachother wondering what Vegeta had said to calm the girl.  
"lets leave her to rest" Dr brief said breaking the silence. And so everybody left to there own rooms.

"WOMAN" Bulma was just at the hospital bed changing the girl's bandage "what Im busy"

"bring me breakfast and hurry I need to train" Vegeta screamed "make it yourself" Bulma said getting angry

"if you don't want this whole house blown up you will make me food"

"FINE" after bulma made breakfast that could feed a family for a week Vegeta went back to training

In the GC:

Vegete kept going beyond his limets he was becoming a super saiyan no matter what.

gravity up to 500 times earth normal gravity training program level 15

a robot shot a ki blast at Vegeta and Vegeta blocks it then 5 different robots surround him and start to power up "oh no you don't you fucking peaces of scrap metal" vegeta said while taking out the robots with a big ki blast.

But what he did dent see was the ki blast heading towards the control panel.

Computer overloaded WARNING, WARNING gravity 2000 overloaded self-destruct in 5, 4 3, "O crap this is going to hurt" 2, 1, good bye

BOOM Bulma was in the living room reading a magazine "what the hell was that oh no Vegeta"

A/n oeh my first cliff hanger Im proud haha :P tell me what u think feel free to post any ideas:P R/R


End file.
